


Waluigi's Fishing Scheme

by TolfGennis



Category: Super Mario Sunshine
Genre: Day At The Beach, Scheming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 13:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11403603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TolfGennis/pseuds/TolfGennis
Summary: Waluigi tries to scam people into buying his fishing rods. Something smells fishy and it's not just the rods used for it...





	Waluigi's Fishing Scheme

Dry Bowser and Petey Piranha were wandering around the sandy shoreline of the Sirena Beach, enjoying the beautiful sunset that was blanketing all over the beach and the glamorous hotel that overlooked the sandy front. The two heavyweight characters noticed Waluigi was there nearby one of the huts trying to sell fishing rods.

"Heh, look at that. Old man Waluigi's trying to con people into buying his sketchy garbage again," Dry Bowser joked as he ribbed Petey.

Petey chuckled as he nodded his bulbous head in agreement with Dry Bowser, pointing at the shoddy wooden stand Waluigi set up with one of his big green leaves. "Yeah. Hope the Walster manages to make at least one sale. Wouldn't want to see him drowned out as usual."

Dry Bowser and Petey began laughing together as Waluigi growled, overhearing this as he clenched his fists, getting annoyed by this predicament. Suddenly Waluigi got an idea. A pretty stupid one at that, pulling out a purple megaphone with pictures of him plastered all over it as he cleared his throat.

"Free sharks!" Waluigi exclaimed as he then stripped off his clothing, leaving him in his purple underwear as he summoned a wormhole, pulling out a bucket of worms as he then reached back in to pull out several different sharks. "Come on! I got free sharks here!"

Suddenly the Piantas and Nokis roaming around the beachfront all dashed to Waluigi's fishing rod stand, with them flattening Dry Bowser and Petey as they were clamoring for the free sharks, with Waluigi using this as a way to sell his poorly constructed fishing rods. Dry Bowser was reduced to a pile of bones as Petey groaned loudly, not believing that Waluigi actually succeeded in his scam.

"What can I say? I know how to make business good!" Waluigi boasted as he laughed, enjoying the money he was getting from the Piantas and Nokis who wanted his horribly made fishing rods.


End file.
